Can You Turn It Down?
by Hot Crimson Passion
Summary: After settling down for a nice relaxing night, Zexion's peace is interrupted by loud, blaring music. When he decides to investigate, he gets more than he bargains for. Dexion. Lemon. Oneshot. For Blue Pin.


Can You Turn It Down?

* * *

This was written for Blue Pin as a humongous thank you for the amazing picture she did for me for A Tale of Two Princes of a Ninja Zexion. I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this out for you! I'm so excited to see the Bard Demyx you come up with! Thanks again so much! Go check out the amazing art here, just remember to take out all the spaces.

http:/ dream-of-infinity. deviantart. com/art/Ninja-Zexion-179441943

Now that we've all seen so smexy hot ninja Zexy, lets get on to a fic starring our favourite schemer!

* * *

'This has been the week from hell,' Zexion thought as he pushed the door to the small house he shared with his friends open. As he stepped over the threshold, the loveliest sound greeted the pewter haired youth.

Silence.

Pure, golden, uninterrupted silence.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Zexion dropped his school bag down next to the couch. It wasn't as if he disliked his friends or anything, it was just that they tended to like life on the loud and wild side, while Zexion himself often preferred quiet and laid back. Considering the week that he had just had, Zexion was definitely ready for some rest. Mid terms had really taken a lot out of him this semester, so that meant that he was well over due for a relaxing evening with a good book. It took no time at all for the slate haired youth to change into a comfortable pair of dark jeans and a charcoal coloured long sleeved shirt. A tall glass of iced tea in one hand a well loved novel in the other accompanied Zexion as he walked over to the ratty old couch that sat in the middle of the living room.

Curling up with his feet tucked under him, the petit man let out a content sigh as he pushed his long pewter bangs out of his face, ignoring them when they fell back into his face instantly. He really was happy that none of his roommates were around today. Axel tended to make everything as complicated and as loud as possible, annoying Zexion to no even and expecting him to fix whatever mess that the redhead had created today. Not to mention that Axel loved to parade around the house buck naked, proving that he was a natural redhead, no matter who was around. Riku was definitely quieter and calmer than Axel, but was a bit of a fashion whore. The only problem about that was that the vast amount of clothing that Riku owned tended to spill out of his room and into all the common areas, and Riku being Riku saw no problem with that and expected everyone else to pick them up.

Though neither Axel nor Riku were as loud or rambunctious as the twins that they were dating. Sora and Roxas tended to turn everything they did into an on the spot party, something that neither Riku nor Axel ever opposed to. The only thing that Zexion could never figure out about those relationships was who was dating who. He knew for a fact that he had caught Axel and Sora in the act at least once, but had also seen Sora and Riku being intimate before. The same went for Roxas. He had seen the blond twin with each of his roommates at least once in the past as well. The thing was though that the twins were not identical and you really couldn't blame it on mistaken identities. It was a complicated and screwed up relationship that he really had no interest in figuring out.

That left his final roommate, and the one that Zexion could tolerate much more than the rest. Demyx. His best friend and former boyfriend. Zexion had known Demyx since they were six, and despite a rocky start; they had become the closest of friends. So of course when they both came out around the age of 16, they started fooling around. After about a year however, they mutually decided that they should go their separate ways as a couple, but agreed to remain friends. The transition was a surprisingly easy one, the two reverting to the friendship that they had had for years prior to the short lived romance. Demyx as a roommate however was a little different. He always seemed to have way too much energy and a constant source of music surrounding him, always played at a far from safe volume and that usually created a less than ideal study environment for Zexion.

So on nights like tonight when he had the house all to himself, Zexion took full advantage of the opportunity at hand. He had been looking forward to his book for weeks now and wouldn't let that chance slip away.

But all could not last.

Just as Zexion started on the third chapter of what was promising to be a thrilling mystery, he was just about knocked off of the couch by loud music blaring down from the second floor. With one hand clenched over his heat to help try and calm the rapid beating, Zexion looked longingly at his book that had fallen to the floor, his page lost. Sherlock Holmes would have to wait until he solved this mystery of his own.

"Demyx!" He cried, knowing that there was no one else it could be with the music playing that loud. How had the blond gotten passed him? He would have heard anyone come into the house and they would have had to walk in front of him to go upstairs. That meant that Demyx would have had to have been upstairs the entire time, but silence and Demyx didn't normally go hand in hand, so it was as much of a mystery as what was going to happen next in his book.

After yelling for Demyx three more times with only the answer of the heavily pumping bass that just about shook the entire house on its foundation, Zexion let out a frustrated growl. How could Demyx interrupt the first night of peace he was having in a month? The pewter haired youth pushed himself off of the couch and began to march upstairs, anger evident in every step he took. He would make Demyx shut up even if that meant throwing the blond out of the house for a couple of hours. Zexion needed this night for his own sanity if nothing else.

Coming to a stop in front of Demyx's door, the pewter haired youth placed a hand against his forehead with a sigh. The music was definitely coming from behind this door. Perhaps the blond had left the stereo on a timer again and that was what the music was coming from. At least he would be able to salvage his night if that was the case. It really wouldn't be the first time that something like that had happened, and it would explain why he hadn't seen the blond come in. pounding harshly on the door, crying out Demyx's name with each thump of his fist, Zexion's frustration level just rose higher and higher when he got no response. How could someone like Demyx be so airheaded yet maintain a 4.0 grade point average and never study.

Letting out a frustrated growl once more, Zexion disregarded any respect for another person's privacy and placed his hand on the door knob, easily feeling the pounding beat under his palm. It truly was a wonder that Demyx wasn't completely deaf by now. Ignoring those thoughts in favour of rescuing his peaceful night, the slate haired man threw the bedroom door open with a huff, intent on going in there and turning off the damn stereo. He would deal with Demyx later on.

Stepping into the room, Zexion took a glace around for the source of the music, eyes growing wide as he realized that he wasn't alone.

Apparently Demyx had been in his room the entire time and had decided to spend some quality self time, although in a completely different manner than Zexion had planned for himself. The pewter haired man found himself unable to tear his eyes away from the sight before him.

Stretched out on the double bed was Demyx, devoid of any clothing, a single hand pumping along his hardened member and the other hand pinching at dark nipples that stood out from golden brown skin. Each movement was fluid and graceful, the fisted hand moving smoothly up and down the lengthy shaft, his thumb pressing hard against the reddened head. Watching Demyx's thin hips begin to roll upwards into the tunnel of his hand, Zexion felt the sudden rush of blood flooding downwards, his own cock growing hard almost instantly from watching the sensual movements of the blond on the bed before him.

It had been so long since he last seen Demyx in a position like this and his first thought was that the blond had matured nicely into his body. In all honesty, despite the fact that they had broken up five years ago, Zexion had never stopped lusting after Demyx. After all, he was hot, sweet, caring and had this innocent air about him that just added to everything. Though, there was no way that Zexion could confess this to his best friend.

Feeling his own erection straining against his tight dark jeans, Zexion realized that he had been frozen there in place, watching his best friend masturbating, now with what he was sure was a very noticeable erection of his own in his pants. As he heard Demyx moan loudly over the sound of the excessively loud music, the pewter haired man still found himself unable to move or look away. Even when he was reminded of the vivid aquamarine of the blond's eyes, Zexion found himself unable to move. Wait. Hadn't Demyx's eyes been closed in bliss when Zexion had come in?

At the sudden realization that he was looking directly into Demyx's eyes, the pewter haired youth felt even more blood drain from his face, but this time it just formed a hard lump in the pit of his stomach, his arousal lessening substantially at the knowledge that he had been caught watching Demyx jerk off. Never being one for many words, Zexion didn't bother to try and make excuses or justify his actions. How would he ever be able to explain that he was getting turned on simply by watching his best friend and ex boyfriend jacking off? Not to mention there was a strong pulling sensation in his chest telling him to offer to help.

One of Zexion's deepest secrets was that not only did he lust after his best friend, but he desperately wanted to act on that lust. In the past several years while they were living together, Zexion had come to realize that he wanted Demyx in every sense of the word. Breaking it off with the older man had been his greatest regret. Now here was the single most opportune moment to tell the blond his feelings, but Zexion was speechless.

"Zexy?" Demyx questioned in a husky voice that broke through the loud music. There was an unmistakable shine in Demyx's eyes that Zexion couldn't quite place, but there was no mistaking the smile that was playing at the corner of soft lips. One hand continued to lazily pump at his erection, uncaring of his audience across the bed, picking up a small silver remote, using it to lower the music to a much more reasonable level.

"I, uh, didn't know…" the pewter haired man stuttered, unable to recall any actual words or sentences. All he could think about was Demyx. Demyx jerking off and how incredible the times in the past that they had gone all the way had felt.

Chuckling lightly at his best friend's reaction, the blond rolled over slightly to give the younger man a better view, loving the additional burst of colour that exploded onto Zexion's face. "Can I help you?" the huskiness was still in his voice as he tried to think of things just unsexy enough to stave off his orgasm for a few more minutes.

Finally the pewter haired man tore his eyes away from the arousing sight, the lump in his stomach reverting back to the heated flame, travelling down to his own hardened length. Shaking his head in an attempt to clear his mind, Zexion tried to think of things that would dampen his arousal, at least enough that he would be able to get to the privacy of his own room with what little dignity he had left. "I'm sorry, Dem. I didn't think you were home. I figured you left your alarm on again. I'll just go now." When he finally found his voice again, Zexion silently cursed at how weak it had sounded, even for him. But the entire time his brain and strained erection, as well as his heart were telling him to offer to help and stay.

"Oh, I was just taking a nap and woke up from a good dream," Demyx explained, all the while continuing to run his fist up and down along his shaft.

The two just remained that way, looking at each other awkwardly, neither of them moving for long moments. They continued to stare at one another, Demyx still giving his cock the graceful pumps and Zexion ignoring the heat the continued to radiate from his stomach and pooled just at the base of his arousal. Neither wanted to be the first to move, to break the bond between them and admit that there was still some major chemistry between them.

Eventually the tension snapped and with mirrored gazes of lust and longing, both men began to speak at the same time.

"Zexy, did you want to help…"

"Dem, would you like a little assistance…"

With expressions of pure surprise on both men's faces neither of them quite knew just how to react to their mutually unknown feelings.

Demyx instantly dropped his grip on his long erection, sitting up straight as Zexion staggered backwards two steps until he hit the doorframe, continuing to lean on it for support. "Demyx…" the slate haired man whispered glad that he wouldn't have to try and shout over the music, though that didn't exactly get him out of this situation. "How long?"

The blond let out an embarrassed chuckle, trying to avoid the intense violet gaze of his best friend. "I don't know. Forever maybe?" he shrugged.

Taken aback, Zexion didn't know how to react. Demyx still wanted him as much as he still wanted the blond. How could he not have noticed something like this? "Why didn't you say something?" the younger man questioned, still unable to move away from the wall.

"Aw, come on Zexy. Would you have believed me if I had told you that I never really wanted to break up and I have wanted to get back together since that day?" One thing was for sure: Demyx was still absolutely adorable and blushed a ton when he was being so honest.

"Demyx…" Zexion trailed off, finally picking himself up off the doorframe and walking over to the small bed, standing over the still aroused blond, a small smile appearing on his face, "I think I would have believed you just fine." Giving no other warning than that, the pewter haired man sat down next to his best friend on the bed, loving the way that aqua eyes went wide as saucers at the action.

As if suddenly remembering his state, the blond suddenly began to blush fiercely. After all, he was still very aroused and he could smell his own musk hanging heavily in the air. He had been so close and no matter what happened; Demyx knew that he would not be able to hold out. A hand suddenly encircled his member and it took Demyx a moment to realize that it wasn't one of his own.

The familiar smooth grip of Zexion's hand wrapped around the older man's length, picking up Demyx's prior movements of stroking it up and down, starting off slowly. Finally the blond was able to meet Zexion's gaze, their eyes locking for only a few moments before they both leaned in despite the awkward positions they were in, lips meeting in their first kiss in years. The connection caused the younger man to let go of the erection, placing one hand on either side of the blond's hips on the bed for support.

The slate haired man was instantly overwhelmed by the memorable flavour of mint and eucalyptus, exactly how he remembered the older man tasting like from so long ago. One hand instantly reached up and wrapped around Zexion's neck, drawing him in for an even deeper kiss. Their movements were fluid and synchronized. They fell back into a comfortable rhythm with one another, as if the past few years were non existent. Both men had missed this desperately and were eager to feel this once again. There was no awkwardness as Demyx was the first to part his lips and allow the younger man's tongue to slip into his mouth.

Zexion's tongue forcefully explored the familiar territory, drinking in as much of the intoxicating flavour that was like a drug to him. How had he ever been able to give it up? Deciding that this was going to be about the present and there was no use living in the past, the pewter haired man moved his tongue along Demyx's, rubbing it in a manner that mimicked exactly what he wanted to happen.

The blond was the first to let out a moan into their joining, using of the hands he had wrapped around the shorter man's neck to run down along Zexion's shoulder's and from there to a cloth covered arm until his hand was covering the one that Zexion had resting on the bed next to his hip. Demyx took a hold of his best friend's wrist, moving the hand until it was resting on his pelvis only inches from his erection once again.

Violet eyes went wide at the move as Zexion pulled away from the kiss, staring down at the older man in disbelief, once again unable to come up with any words. The few strokes he had given the long cock earlier had been a spur of the moment decision, one that he thought would go no where, but now he was being proved wrong.

Demyx just gave a broad smile. "Do you realize just how close I was before? I asked you to help, so start helping."

Giving an almost coy smirk to the blond, Zexion then moved his own hand off of Demyx's hip, a groan of disappointment falling from the older man. "Alright, but if I'm going help, then I'm doing it my way." No other warning was given as Zexion quickly stripped off his dark grey shirt, allowing it to fall to the floor. Trying not to blush when he felt Demyx's aqua eyes fixated on him, Zexion crawled back onto the bed so that he was resting between the lean, tanned legs.

"Zexy!" Demyx whispered in desperation, his hands gripping at the bright blue comforter that they were on. One thing he had never forgotten was the shear amount of skill that his Zexy's tongue possessed, both in the spoken word and in many other areas, this one being the one foremost on his mind at the moment.

Looking up the golden body, Zexion was having issues believing that this was happening. It almost felt too good to be true. His hands ran gently along the trembling thighs, insuring that they stayed in place. Giving the blond one last smirk, the younger man leaned in so that his lips were hovering just above the engorged head of the thick erection. Hearing Demyx cry his name out once more, the slate haired man began to blow cool air onto the swollen tip, loving the way the blond's entire body moved at the action.

The grip on his thighs kept Demyx from moving too far, but it was loose enough that he was able to press against Zexion's pursed lips. With a single chuckle, the younger man allowed his lips to part, letting the reddened head slip inside his mouth. Instantly the salty flavour flooded onto his tongue like a torrent, belaying just how close Demyx really had been. As he began to lap fiercely at the leaking slit, two hands buried themselves into long slate hair. Feeling those long fingers against his scalp, Zexion began to lower his lips along the thick shaft, taking even more of the blond's cock into his mouth.

Demyx cried out at the sensation as he felt those familiar lips on his length, wondering why he had ever let this amazing man go. All those thoughts were lost as he felt Zexion's mouth around the base of his cock. A long moan escaped him when the younger man's tongue pressed hard against the underside of his penis before massaging it harshly. At the sensation of the tip of his arousal touching the back of Zexion's throat, the blond began to gently thrust upwards into the warm mouth.

Keeping the tight seal around the length in his mouth, the slate haired man allowed Demyx to create rhythm, pushing in and out of the smaller man's mouth. Each time he did, Zexion's tongue moved against his penis, stimulating it even more. The hands at the back of his head kept pulling the younger man's head down, the intense heat surrounding him and brought the blond back to the edge he had been so close to earlier.

With their movements increasing in pace, Zexion began to add little things to his actions, using his teeth to scrape along the sensitive erection and sucking hard enough that his cheeks hollowed out and clung to Demyx's penis.

"Oh my god, Zexy! I'm going to cum!" Demyx cried out, his hands tightening in those silky locks, his hips locking as his entire body jerked forcefully into the warm mouth, the head of his penis pressed firmly against the back of the younger man's throat as he ejaculated hard with several long streams of semen bursting from the tip of his cock.

Zexion greedily swallowed every drop of the warm liquid, sucking harshly as the blond's hands fell from his head, landing on the bed with a thump. Demyx's body continued to shudder as the pleasure flowed through him like a raging river. Pulling back after the most intense of the spasms left the older man, the slate haired man smiled slightly as he watched Demyx ride out his orgasm.

"Feeling better now?" Zexion whispered in that soft and husky voice of his, wiping the corners of his mouth with his thumb to make sure that none of the precious liquid had escaped his lips.

The breathless blond just chuckled, placing one hand over his eyes, "Do you know how long I've wanted to ask you if you were still interested in me, Zexy? I regret ever letting you go." His voice trailed off at the last couple of words, and Demyx was glad that his hand was in the way so he wouldn't have to meet the younger man's eyes.

Shaking his head, it was Zexion's turn to let out a chuckle. "I can't believe we're never talked about this before. Though I do believe we have a little more to do before we can discuss exactly where we want this to go."

When Zexion's last few words dropped down to that raspy tone it brought forth yet another moan from the blond. Propping himself up on his elbows, the aqua eyed man looked down at the other man with a smile. "Well, I'm all stretched if that's what you're talking about."

Blushing vibrantly at the admission, Zexion suddenly noticed the lube and open condom wrappers that littered the bed next to Demyx's hip. Obviously the blond had been having tons of fun on his own in here. A small chime when of in the slate haired man's head as he suddenly remembered something of the time in their youth spend as a couple. "As tempting as that is, Demyx, I do believe that I topped the last time we were together, which would make it your turn to top."

Aqua eyes went wide at the information, the blond wondering just how the other man had been able to remember something like that. Then again, his Zexy had the best brain in the entire world, and that included an amazing memory. There was also no denying that Zexion was an incredible bottom, so he wouldn't argue if the younger man wanted to be fucked. When he made to sit up though, a hand on his chest prevented him from doing so.

With a small smile, the pewter haired man lifted his hand off of the still heaving chest, moving to grab the well used tube of lubricant off the bed. With a saucy wink towards the blond, Zexion stood up, lube in hand, and with barely any movement, the dark jeans he had been wearing along with any form of undergarment fell to the floor, the slate haired man stepping out of them.

Demyx gave out an appreciative hum at the sight of his best friend and one time lover standing there in front of him, fully naked and totally aroused. The sight made the blond think about the last time he had seen Zexion in such a state. They had been 17 and going to have one last night together. Both of them had been so young then, unaware that what they had then had been something beyond special. Now that he had the younger man as his once again, he would and could never let him go.

As he felt those incredible eyes on him, the flush just intensified on Zexion's skin and it also strengthened his desire to continue on with this. Uncaring of anything else at the moment, the violet eyed man lifted one leg up to rest on the bed next to Demyx. Holding his hand out, Zexion used his other hand to pour a generous amount of the clear liquid onto his open palm, trying not to smile at the overwhelming scent of coconut. That had always been Demyx's favourite, not to mention that it had been the lube that they had used their first time together.

Spreading it over his long fingers with a practiced ease, the younger man took a moment to make sure that the blond was watching before he reached the gel slicked hand behind him, reaching down and placing his fingers against his entrance. Hearing a gasp from the man on the bed just made Zexion move faster. He massaged his hole, spreading the lubricant over pucker skin. His eyes were locked on the blond as he continued to work his hole. With a hitched breath, the younger man pushed a single finger into his body.

Watching the pewter haired man working his finger in and out of his body sent pleasure through Demyx, his cock twitching several times before returning to a state of full hardness once more. A tentative hand reached down and long digits wrapped around the length, squeezing tightly. Zexion continued to move the digit in and out in full view of the blond, Demyx observing intently before matching his pace to the younger man's, his thumb passing harshly over the head as he saw the pewter haired man's face contort as another finger was inserted into his anus along side the first.

With heavy pants, Zexion continued to stretch his own passage, making sure not to brush against that small bundle of nerves he knew he could have no problems hitting. Demyx knew all the ins and outs of his body, and the younger man wanted to feel that from Demyx and nothing else right now. The temptation of feeling the blond buried deep inside him once again hastened his movements. Before he knew he was properly stretched, Zexion removed his fingers from his body, eager to feel that fullness once more.

"Hurry," Zexion whispered as he fell forward onto the bed, lying down, the anticipation making him weak in the knees. He wanted this so much right now. His body continued to convulse around only the air, desperation to feel almost anything inside him other than his own fingers beginning to set in. It was all that he could do to not use his fingers to completion right then and there. The anticipation of having Demyx inside him once again was enough to keep him from doing that though. "Please," he pleaded once more, hoping that Demyx hadn't turned into a tease over the past few years.

Much to Zexion's relief however, the blond had no intentions of making him wait. As soon as the smaller man fell onto the bed, Demyx reached into the nearly empty box of condoms that still lay next to him, pulling one out, tearing the package open instantly. Unable to pull his eyes away from the panting man on the bed, the older man quickly rolled the latex condom over his hard length. Gasping only slightly as his fingers ran along his shaft, the blond made sure that everything was on properly. "What way do you want to do this, Zexy?" he whispered, pouring some more lube over his hand, smearing it up and down his cock, the sight causing the pewter haired man to groan loudly.

Their eyes met and locked, trapping them in an endless eternity for long moments. Neither of them wanted to break that connection, but their desire to be with one another out weighed the contentment they both found looking into each others eyes. Unable to speak enough of a sentence, Zexion rolled over on the bed so that he was lying on his stomach. With heavy breaths, Zexion lifted his butt and hips, angling them in the air, giving Demyx an incredible position for entry. A pillow was quickly pulled under the slate haired man's chest and head, trying to give the younger man a little extra comfort.

With movements heavy with arousal, Demyx lifted himself to his knees, blushing at the though of his cock bouncing with every shift. Carefully, he moved himself so t hat he was kneeling behind Zexion. Running the fingers he used to spread the lube over his own cock along the other man's crack, the blond spread the remaining gel there, wanting to make this as easy as possible for Zexion. His whole hand was trembling at the contact, all of the familiar sensations assaulting him like a brick wall. When he spread as much as he could over the pale flesh, Demyx's hands went to grip on thin hips. Swallowing the hard lump that had appeared at the back of his throat the blond whispered, "You ready?"

Zexion's only response was to move his hips backwards to be closer to Demyx's throbbing erection. Knowing exactly what the slate haired man wanted, the older youth's grip tightened as he pressed forwards until the tip of his cock was pressed against the puckered rosebud of skin of the other man's entrance. For the only time in recent memory, Demyx found himself completely speechless as he slowly began to shift his body so that he started to push into the smaller man.

Both men gave out long gasps at the initial penetration, all their feelings from five years ago returning a full force and threatening to overwhelm them both. Not pausing in fear of the thought of this being a dream, Demyx continued to ease into the smaller body until he was fully sheathed in the heat. At that point, the blond let out a breathy chuckle, still having a hard time believing that this was all happening. It had all seemed to work out a little too perfectly, not that he was complaining. Now he took a moment to pause, one hand remaining on Zexion's hip while the other snaked around the slim waist, holding his once ex-lover close.

With his back pressed firmly against Demyx's chest, the younger man could easily feel every short breath that the taller man took in, the pair of them just taking in as much of this moment as they could. The cock inside of him felt so big, stretching Zexion more than he could ever remember being stretched before. His own breaths were coming short and shallow as he tried to adjust to the feeling of Demyx being inside him once again. Everything felt so right about this. Letting out a single long breath, Zexion shifted his body and heard a hiss from the man behind him at the action. "Demyx…" he whispered as the blond began to place light kisses over the slick plains of his back.

The sound of his name was all he needed to know that the slate haired man was ready. With slow movements, the older youth pulled out only a few inches before forcing himself back into the tight hole. A grunt accompanied his thrust as he felt himself buried in that heat once more. Zexion's entire body moved with the action, bringing a smile to the blond's face as he repeated the movement, creating a gentle rhythm between them. Their bodies moved together as Demyx thrust in and out, angling his hips just a little differently each time, trying to hit that single spot that would make the younger man see stars.

With the grunted instruction of 'harder', the blond began to pick up speed, pistoning in and out of the smaller body with a little more force. Feeling how Zexion reacted to the harsher movements, Demyx began to pound into his lover, wanting to bring as much pleasure to the slate haired man as possible. The entire bed began to rock back and forth with the sudden increase in speed, serving only to give Demyx more momentum to push into the younger man. Each time that he made to pull out, Zexion's entire anus clamped down on his cock, squeezing it tightly, the resistance it provided making Demyx cry out.

Their pace picked up as well as the ferocity of their thrusts until there was no sign of gentleness remaining in their movements, the fucking now pure and raw. Each man made noises with every move, all of their senses being flooded with the emotions of the moment. Zexion's body moved with the bed, and after one particularly hard thrust back, Demyx's cock made full on contact with his prostate, causing the pewter haired man to cry out even louder as his vision exploded into white. "There!" He panted, unable to catch his breath at the spikes of pleasure that were coursing through his body.

Running his tongue lovingly over the defined shoulder blades of the younger man, Demyx suddenly began to relentlessly pound into the slate haired youth, his panting just as heavy. His hand moving on its own, the blond found his fingers suddenly wrapped around Zexion's hard sex, pumping in time with the harsh thrusting. At the duel sensations, the younger man was all but screaming Demyx's name every time. He continued to squeeze every muscle in his anus as hard as he could each time the taller man was buried up to the hilt.

The tightness and contractions around his cock proved to be too much for Demyx to handle, and after only another few harsh thrusts in, his entire body went rigid as he was over taken by wave after wave of intense pleasure, the likes of which he had never felt before. With a single long moan of Zexion's name, the blond released his load into the condom.

Hearing Demyx cry out his name in that husky and sensual voice, combined with the added warmth in his rectum was bringing Zexion closer to his own release as well. As the walls of his channel continued to milk Demyx's cock dry, the younger man brought his own hand up to join the blond's to pump along his length, squeezing as hard as he could without hurting himself, especially at the tip. The sensation of Demyx pulling his softening cock out of his ass sent another spike of pleasure through Zexion's body, pushing him even closer to that elusive edge. The taller man didn't move far, just collapsed onto the pewter haired man's sweat slickened back, still trying to catch his breath.

Reaching his hand down off of Zexion's hip, Demyx slid it down to join it's partner at the younger man's groin. Instead of adding a third hand along Zexion's shaft, the new hand continued further down until it arrived at the rougher skin that encased the shorter youth's testicles. Moaning out loudly at the new sensation, Zexion could barely stop himself from collapsing himself. Instead, he increased the speed of his pumping. The blond moved his one hand in time with his lover's, using the other to roll the younger man's balls between his fingers and massaging the scrotum roughly.

"Demyx!" he cried as everything finally overloaded his senses as his orgasm ripped forth from him with such intensity that he fell to the bed instantly, his cock trapped between his stomach and the comforter as it began to spurt line after line of hot cum, his body thrusting into the bed uncontrollably. The entire duration of his orgasm, Zexion could feel Demyx against his trembling body. The blond wrapped his arms tightly around his lover's chest as the first wave crashed over him, holding him close as they panted together and allowed their bodies to return to a calmer state.

"Zexy?" Demyx whispered, breaking the tenuous silence that had enveloped them. "Why did we break up again?"

Still a little short on oxygen, Zexion rolled over, causing Demyx to gasp. They were now laying chest to chest, hips and softening arousals pressed together. Wrapping his arms around the blond in the same manner as he himself was being held, the younger man tried to think of a reason, but kept coming up with only stupid little lies: they wanted to see what else was out there for them, or maybe there was someone better suited to them. Reasons that made no sense like they weren't sure where the future would take them so they wanted to leave their options open, or that maybe they were better suited as friends. None of them were good enough reasons anymore. "Honestly, Dem. I don't know."

"Do you think we could try again?" his voice was small, but due to their proximity, the blond knew that his question had been heard loud and clear.

Smiling, the pewter haired man could feel the nervous tremors that had taken over the man above him. Demyx really was and always would be too adorable for words. Resting his chin on the blond's flushed shoulder, Zexion began to place light kisses along his lover's neck, a light moan ringing from the older man. "I thought you'd never ask." With the whispered words hanging in the air between them, they both leaned in, drawing one another in for a kiss, silently agreeing that nothing would ever come between them again, especially not their own stupidity.

* * *

Wheeee! That was fun to write, hehehe. I hope it lived up to your expectations, Blue Pin. I really can't thank you enough for the amazing picture, you are such a gifted artist! To my Pahoyhoy, you know I never ill be able to write a story without out at least mentioning you and how much I love you! Thanks again to everyone for all your continued support and until next time!


End file.
